ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Expelled
Expelled is the eighth episode of Young Plumbers. Plot Rex, and Rocket are standing in the test facility. Rex: So the test was a success? Lucifer: Yes, but I suggest we evacuate the facility. The Magisters and their team will be here any moment. Rex: Yes sir. Rocket: Master, should I go with him. Lucifer: Of course, I have one more loose end to tie up. runs down a hallway and opens a door into a room. There is another person standing at the other end, in the shadows. Lucifer: The weapon test was a success, but what about the cloning project? Figure: The clone has successfully been cloned. His mind was wiped just moments ago. Lucifer: And you are sure that you were followed. Figure: Assuming that I was, the others will be here any moment. Lucifer: We need to make it look convincing. You have to fight on their side, for now. Figure: Of course. Lucifer: Our plan is falling into place perfectly. Figure: Soon everything will be consumed by the raging storm that is the Elite. camera cuts to the recruits. They are in the gymnasium doing their Saturday morning workout. Even Rex is running around. The Magisters walks into the room. Jack: Is something wrong? Hornbok: We have some important information for all of you. Water: Oh great, I have a feeling I know what is coming. Kruto: Yesterday you may remember that our Academy almost was sent hurtling into a star. Rob: We almost got sent into a star. I thought we were just flying through space? Relgo: Whoever sabotaged the Academy made it so that it would fly into a star. Slick: But luckily, the 12 of you with our help were able to stop the catastrophe from ever happening. Lotin: But from now on, there will only be 11. Rex, come up here. stops running and jogs over to the Magisters. Lotin: You are here by expelled from the Plumber’s Academy. Forever. Song Rex: You can't do this to me! Lotin: Sure we can. You sabotaged the computer system. Rex: Where is your proof? Hornbok: DNA evidence. holds up a picture of Rex's thumbprint next to the thumbprint of the person who sabotaged the academy. They are clearly the same. Rex: You got me, I admit that, but you will never find me again! transforms into Ghostfreak and turns invisible. He exits the academy and flies off into space. Paper: So, what do we do know? Slick: Well, you guys still have the day off after you are done training, so you guys can really do anything. Kruto: See you guys around. Magisters exit the room. Paper: As soon as this is over, everyone come to the barracks where Brian, Rob, Sci, and I sleep. Rob: Okay? Aevan: Sure thing. recruits continue with their training. Soon, the camera cuts to the barracks. Toon: What is this about? Jack: Is this about what has been going on in the past week or so? Paper: It is. I think everything may be connected, but it just doesn't add up. Like there is two plus two, but it only equals 3. Sci: How so? Paper: First, Rob overhears Relgo and Slick talking about secret plans. What exactly did they say? Rob: They said the boy will be easy to crush. Ben: Is that all they said? Rob: I think so. Bink: You could have missed what came after that. Brian: Or... nah! Aevan: What is it? Brian: They could think one of us is a mole. Paper: Like I said, it doesn't add up. Neither does Lotin. The Magisters left the secret meeting room and he started working at the computer. But he didn't notice that someone had turned it off. Zon: You're saying? Paper: Lotin was working at the computer when it was off, as if he knew someone was in the room. Water: Maybe it was a routine check to see if there were any spies. Sci: That would make sense. Paper: But there is one thing I can't understand. Later, he had no idea what I was talking about, as if his mind has been wiped. Rob: What exactly did he say? Paper: He just said I have no idea what you are talking about, but he was dead serious. Bink: That makes no sense. Water: He must be a really good liar. Paper: And then there is Rex. Brian: Everyone knows about that one. Paper: But how did they get his fingerprints? They didn't take ours. Toon: Like you said, it doesn't add up. We'll figure it out. comes running down the hallwayd and opens the door. Kruto: Everyone follow me, hurry! Ben: What happened? Kruto: Just run. recruits run down the hall and up to the third floor. They walk into Lotin's office and find him collapsed on the floor. Jack: He's dead! turning around to face the recruits: No, he's just unconscious. is facing away from Lotin and the recruits are facing Kruto. Lotin starts to get up behind him. He starts to walk unnaturally towards Kruto. Bink: Watch out! [Lotin grabs Kruto's neck from behind and throws his to the ground. Lotin: Brains! Brian: Oh no, he's coming for me! Water: He said brains. Brian: I see now. That means he's a zombie. Sci: It's the zombie apocalypse. Run in circles! stops and a red worm like appendage grows out of each ear. There is an eye on the end of each appendage. Paper: That is just disgusting. grabbing a syringe: Brains! takes the syringe and swings it around. Everyone backs up. Lotin throws the syringe. It just barely hits Paper's arm before sticking into the wall. Sci throws a fire ball at each eye. The appendages shrivel up and Lotin collapses. Jack: Strange. gets up normally and looks around. Lotin: What just happened. Sci: You were controlled by a parasite. I took care of it for you. Lotin: Must have been something I ate. looks at the syringe and walks over to it. He takes it out of the wall. Lotin: I will dispose of this. You kids head back to your barracks. grabbing his arm: Sure thing. they are leaving, Paper looks into Lotin's office and noticed a suspicious looking computer. He thinks nothing of it and walks on. Paper: That hurt, a lot! Toon: What was that thing? Sci: All I know is that it is gone now, hopefully for good. Paper: It was probably an ocular parasite. Jack: A what? Paper: An parasite infecting one's eyes. Zon: I thought it was a... Jack: It is. Zon: Oh yeah. Paper: The question is, how did it get there. again comes running running down the hallway and opens the door to the barracks. Kruto: We have some bad news, again. Zon: What happened this time? Kruto: Two Magisters than were on vacation on the planet Ranova found a secret test facility. Aevan: So? Kruto: They were suspicious, so a couple of days ago they decided to take a look inside. We received this picture just a few minutes ago. There are a few words on the back. shows the recruits the picture. Zon: That's the Shuffler. Water: What does it say on the back? Kruto: All it says is look familiar? Jack: Well, it does. Brian: But that means... Dr. Animo is working for someone. Kruto: But there is more... Bink: Are you kidding me? Kruto: Rex, may have planted that parasite in Lotin. And know... Ben: What happened? Kruto: Rex kidnapped him. Commercial Rob: Oh great! Kruto: So here is the deal. We are going to split into teams. Remember your game of capture the flag? Zon: Are we gonna have the same teams? Kruto: If that works with you guys. Paper: I think that would work. the recruits nod their heads. Kruto: OK then. We will all take a ship to Ranova. After that, Hornbok and I will find a covert way to enter the facility, while at the same time, Relgo and Slick will take That Shocking Feeling will create a diversion by directly attacking the facility. Aevan: That works. Kruto: Then everyone meet us at the main hanger in 10 minutes. camera cuts to the recruits. They are all waiting in the hanger. Paper has his bow and Rob has a sword, other than that they are all unarmed. The Magisters walk in and take the recruits onto the ship. Hornbok: Even at top speed we won't get there for a while, so be prepared for a very long flight. get into the ship and sit down on the chairs. Hornbok sits in the control chair and prepares for takeoff. In a matter ofmoments the ship is flying through space. ship enters Ranova, a redish planet with six moons and a single ring. As they are flying through the atmosphere, Ranovian fighter ships fly towards them and start to shoot them down. Hornbok: Did I forget to mention that Ranova is strictly anti-Plumber? Water: Yes. Hornbok: Then prepare for what may be a bumpy landing. in the Radio: This is the Ranovian War Fleet, please identify the purpose of this flight or you will be shot down. Hornbok: We need to get a testing facility. in the Radio: You do not have clearance to land on this planet due to your affiliation with the Plumbers. You will now be terminated. fighter ships starts to shoot at the Plumber's ship. The ship avoids the blasts and fires a few blasts of its own. A few of the ships are shot down. A large Ranovian ship flies towards the Plumber's ship and fires a missile at it. Hornbok pushes a button and the ship turns intangible for just long enough for the missile to pass through. He presses another button and speeds away from the Ranovain Fleet. The ship eventually slows down and lands in a desert. The testing facility is on the other side of a fence right in front of them. Hornbok: And, we're out of gas. Kruto: Great. So, anyone on The Blitz, follow me. gets up and Hornbok follows him. Paper, Toon, Sci, Brian, Bink, and Jack follow the two Magisters. They enter the desert and finds guards patrolling around just on the other side of the fence. Kruto: Take us under, Sci. Sci: Yes sir! starts creating a tunnel with his earth bending. Soon, they are walking underneath the field of guards. After a minute or two, they stop. Hornbok: Is there something wrong? Sci: There's metal in front of us. We must have reached the beginning of the facility. Kruto: Brian, change into something. Brian: Right away, sir. changes into a mouse and crawls through a small crack in the metal. Eventually, the metal barrier opens up. Brian as a human is standing on the other side. Toon: Should I light the path? Kruto: Go ahead. creates a fire ball that lights the path. They continue walking forwards until the come to a fork in the path. Bink: Which way? placing his hand on the ground: This may not work but... this way. points to the left. They run down this path and eventually make it to an elevator. They press the button and wait for the elevator. They run away into the dark so they can't be spotted. Paper aims an arrow at the elevator in case anyone is inside, but on one is there. They run into the elevator and take it up to the ground floor. Bink: Krad ti ekam! lights go off in the elevator. It opens and they see three guards on the other side. Paper shoots them all with arrows. They run down the corridor and eventually make it to another fork. They can either so straight or turn to the right and go through a door in a few feet. Sci places his hand on the ground and says that they should go straight. They go this way and eventually find a window on their left that leads to an opening. Kruto: The Shuffler. notice some guards patrolling around the Shuffler. The camera cuts to the other group. Slick: Ready for the fight of our lives. Rob: Sure am. other team runs out of the ship and starts to climb the fence The guards notice them and charge at them. Water jumps over and picks up one guard. He swings the guard around, taking out other guards with him. Eventually, he throws the guard into the fence. Zon throws orbs of green energy at some guards, but one sneaks up behind him and zaps his with an electric baton. Rob knocks this one back with his sword and then attacks a few more guards before he too is tackled. Ben starts screaming at a few guards and they get knocked out, but a guard with earmuffs knocks Ben out with a simple kick. Aevan attacks some with his animated shadow, but one guards kicks his real body down to the ground, which makes his shadow return. Slick charges through a few guards, but then he collides with Water. Relgo starts waving his hands in the air and a bunch of plants start growing out of the ground, picking up most of the guards. He throws them across the ground, but soon a guard knocks him out, too. Guard: Sound the alarm, there may be more of them.] camera cuts to Lucifer, Rex, and Rocket standing in a room of the facility. Rex: So the test was a success? Lucifer: Yes, but I suggest we evacuate the facility. The Magisters and their team will be here any moment. Rex: Yes sir. Rocket: Master, should I go with him. Lucifer: Of course, I have one more loose end to tie up. runs down a hallway and opens a door into a room. There is another person standing at the other end, in the shadows. Lucifer: The weapon test was a success, but what about the cloning project? Figure: The boy has successfully been cloned. His mind was wiped just moments ago. Lucifer: And you are sure that you were followed. Figure: Assuming that I was, the others will be here any moment. Lucifer: We need to make it look convincing. You have to fight on their side, for now. Figure: Of course. Lucifer: Our plan is falling into place perfectly. Figure: Soon everything will be consumed by the raging storm that is the Elite. this point, the alarm rings. Lucifer: You were right. They are here now. Figure: Then I must be going. figure backs into the shadows and runs off. The camera cuts back to The Blitz. Hornbok: Well that other team got captured. Jack: But look, all the guards are leaving leaving the area. Kruto: Then let's get Lotin, destroy the Shuffler, and get out of here. Blitz goes crashing through the glass wall leading to the Shuffler. Paper takes out the remaining guards with his arrows. Hornbok and Kruto approach the Shuffler. Lucifer can be seen in an open window near the top of the facility. Lucifer: Welcome, welcome. recruits and the Magisters turn and face Lucifer. Brian: Who are you? Lucifer: You see, I have a weakness for cliches, but no Brian, I am not your father. Jack: Who are you then? Lucifer: My name is Lucifer, and I am the founder of a wonderful institution knows as the Villains Academy. Hornbok: Well I'm afraid we're just taking back what is rightfully ours. Lucifer: And I'm afraid I can't let you do that. You see I have cleverly planted certain people in certain places. One of them just wasn't able to hide as well as the rest. appears behind Lucifer. An army of guards appears through the shattered glass door. Helicopters come flying over the facility with machine guns pointed out of them. Lucifer: And so your pathetic lives come to an end! Kruto: You'll never get away with this. Lucifer: I already have. presses a button on a device he is holding. The rest of the windows open up revealing Rob, Water, Zon, Aevan, Ben, Relgo, and Slick hanging in chains along the wall. Hornbok: No! Lucifer: You never had a chance. We were two steps ahead the whole time. Guards, destroy them. I'm out of here. and Rex exit as the guards begin to swarm the recruits near the Shuffler. Commercial Hornbok: Paper, you get up there and rescue them. Paper: Yes sir! [Paper pulls out a grappling arrow and shoots it at the window. He jumps up he gets pulled towards the window. He begins to free the trapped recruits and Magisters. The camera cuts to down near the Shuffler. Hornbok is stretching his body so he can prevent the guards from grabbing him. Jack is slipping past guards as well. Toon has created an army clones, each one using his fire powers to attack bunch of guards. Sci is blowing enemies away from him with his air bending. Bink is using her magic abilities to do various things such as make enemies fall asleep, become dizzy, or run into each other. Kruto is using his martial arts to beat up many enemies as well. The camera cuts back to Paper. He has almost freed every recruits. The recruits that are already freed have freed the two Magisters. Relgo: Thank you, Paper Paper: Yes sir, now let's get out of here. leads them down a hallway and then down a staircase and into the opening with the Shuffler. The recruits behind him jump into action and start fighting their way through all the guards. In no time, every guard is down on the ground, unconscious. Slick: Now let's have a look at this machine. looks at the machine and opens the door. He steps inside. He taps on the walls, the ceiling, and the floor. Slick: Something is not right. Aevan: What? Slick: There is nothing below the floor. It sounds as if it goes down for hundreds of feet. Toon: There is a basement, but it isn't that far below. Kruto: There could be a whole complex down there, but right now, we have to find Lotin. running in: Am I late? Relgo: What a relief, now let's go! recruits and the Magisters run all the way back to their ship and take off for the Plumbers' Academy. The camera cuts to a lower level of the facility. Lucifer, Kross, and Rex exit an elevator and walk down a hallway to a hibernation chamber. Lucifer: If this worked, then... opens the pod. Smoke pours out of it. A figure walks out but remain where cannot be seen Figure: Who am I? Where am I? Lucifer: Don't worry. In a few days, it will all make sense. camera cuts to the barracks shared by Paper, Brian, Sci, and Rob. Brian: That was the coolest mission ever with the longest flight time ever! Sci: So does that confirm anything or what? 'Rob: I feel like the Magisters are helping us know. Paper: Lucifer and Rex got away. Brian: They'll show up again if it was important. Sci: Just don't worry about it, guys. Rob: If we beat all those guards, we can handle their boss. grabbing his arm where the syringe was injected: We sure can, guys, we sure can! all laugh. End Category:Episodes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Earth-19